


Sing Me a Song

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Musical, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 1: Bad End Night by Hitoshizuku x Yama-P





	1. Bad End Night

**Author's Note:**

> N - Noctis | Ig - Ignis | C - Cindy | P - Prompto | Ir - Iris | Ar - Aranea | G - Gladiolus | Ad - Ardyn | L - Lunafreya | E- Everyone except Noctis

N: On this Halloween night, with nobody in sight

Stood a man in the woods, all alone in fright

Faded letter clutched oh so tight in his hand,

He found the Citadel a while before midnight

 

N: Then he went and knocked upon the door

Not knowing what sort of night he’s in for

“Hey now, is anybody home?”

 

Ig: “Hello, good sir, do you have no place to go?”

 

C: “Please say you’ll stay…”

 

P: “Here in the Citadel to play!”

 

Ir: “I’ll get the food and tea, okay?”

 

N + L: Then everyone gathers all around

N + Ar: To appraise the newcomer in the room

 

G: “On today of all days…yeah, I know that this is fate!”

 

C + P: “Then let’s party! Party!”

 

E: “Dear guest, welcome!”

 

P: “Hurry, hurry!!”

 

Ig: “Wine for everyone!”

 

Ir: “Dancing, dancing~”

 

L: “Let’s all make a toast!”

 

C: “Are you ready??”

 

Ar: “Are you indeed?”

 

E: “Then let’s begin the show!”

 

E: You’re the leading man of this Crazy Night

Dressed up to the nines with a glass of wine

Won’t you drink up now and enjoy our show?

Letting loose, having fun…let it all go!

 

E: Sing aloud, dance around, make a merry sound!

And forget ‘black and white’, and forget ‘right’ and ‘wrong’

Let’s just have fun, ‘til we’re barely sane

Let’s enjoy this Happy Night!

 

N + L: When he woke up, one day now had passed

N + Ir: He knew that something was amiss.

N: No matter how many times he fell asleep…

Ig: The rays of the morning sun would never show.

 

C: “We’ll let you know…”

P: “…A little secret of our home.”

C + P: “Look all around and you will know!”

 

N + Ar: The man then had fled the room in fright

N + G: And found himself in a place he shouldn’t be

Ig: Slammed the door to reveal a scary sight indeed, and… 

 

C + P: “Jesus, Jesus!!”

N: Many coffins everywhere…

Ar: “Oh my, oh my…”

G: “No point in hiding now…”

P: “Danger!! Danger!!”

Ir: “Please don’t scream, Sir~”

C: “Where are you going?”

Ig: “You have nowhere now to run to…”

E: “Hey, please wait a while! <3″

 

E: You’re the leading man in this Crazy Night

Will you stick to the lines or will you improvise?

Do you have an alternate ending here?

We’ll leave it all to you, please decide now!

 

E: Look around, up and down for the Happy End

If its wrong, then its game over everyone!

Is the True End something worth seeing?

Or another Bad End Night?

 

N: “Think now, what else can I do? Get home and away from you…”

 

G + Ar: “When the final aria’s sung…”

 

Ig + Ir: “…That’s when you’ll go back home.”

 

N: “Happy End…now where’s the key?”

 

N: “Think of a place you’ve been…”

 

N: “The cold gleam, kinda hard to…ah, where could it be?”

 

N: “…Heh, there you are.”

 

N: I’m the leading man of this Crazy Night

With my sword piercing through each and every skull

After my first kill, I had actually found…

That there’s so much fun to be had here <3

 

E: Run away! Run away! Try to get far away!

Yes, just leave the stage and throw the script away!

‘Til the point where we are all insane,

Try to stop this Bad End Night!

 

E: You’re the leading man of this Crazy Night

But the cast and the stage are in disarray

Now the story’s done, final aria’s sung

Now it’s time to go home like they promised!

 

E: Sing aloud, dance around, make a merry sound!

And forget ‘black and white’, and forget ‘right’ and ‘wrong’

Let’s just have fun, ‘til we’re barely sane

Let’s enjoy this Bad End Night!

 

N: On the now-bare stage, silence all around

There’s a shadow giving their own applause

 

Ad: “This was the best show that I’d seen, alright…”

 

N: Then they picked up the letter with quiet sobs…


	2. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 2: Blessing by halyosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N - Noctis | P - Prompto | Ig - Ignis | G - Gladiolus | Ir - Iris | Ar - Aranea | C - Cor | R - Regis | L - Lunafreya | Ad - Ardyn | Br - Bros minus Noctis | All - everyone minus Noctis

R: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday. Keep on facing forward every second of all your days.

I: With your-duties that keep adding up, no-matter-how you put them off. And the expectations unfairly placed, worshiping-you without a thought.

 

G: But they can’t just base you off of those, hell-that-is-not-how-real-life-goes. Though-these-words simply want to fly out, right-near my heart I’ll keep them close.

Ir + Ig: Oh, it’s time to get up (before-you’re-knocked out a-gain like a light).  
Oh, it’s time to get up (walking tall with your head held high).

 

Br: Hey now, just look this way-you see us all here, -right?  
Yeah, us three-that-have-been-here-with-you-all-of-this-time. That is the proof that we won’t leave your side.

 

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday!

P: Even if the world is gone tomorrow, with-you we’ll always stay.

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday! Keep on facing forward every second of all your days.

Hip hip hooray, for today and all the rest.

Hip hip hooray, now here’s to your happiness.

 

C: Not an easy task, being asked to-die-to-make-sure-that-you-save-everyone

‘Specially since he-is-a-damn-good-kid-and-I-wouldn’t-mind-him-leading-us.

 

N: As unhappy-as-I may seem sometimes, and as lost as I-always-say.

There’s-fun to be had-with-them everyday, so it’s fine to celebrate.

 

Ar + P: Oh, stand up, take action (though you feel the-odds-stacked-up-against-you)  
Oh, stand up, take action (we’ll-be-here-to help you get through)

L: Hey now, hold-out your-hand right-here, -and-then-just-take-yours-in-mine.  
You can feel the-warmth-coming-from-it-now, right?That is the proof you’re always on my mind.

 

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday!

Ig: No, it doesn’t-matter-if-I-do-sound pretty cliche.

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday! Thanks for all the joy you’ve brought to us, we all wish to say.  
Hip hip hooray, for today and all the rest.  
Hip hip hooray, now here’s to your happiness.

 

Ir: Come here! Hurry, hurry! Step right this way!

C: Fight-the-trials-of-life any way you want.

 

Ar: Like this, like this, yeah!

R: Do what you love, any way you want.

 

N: Oh, just like this, yeah?

C: Play the war game-any-way-you-want.

 

Ad: Like how I would, yeah?

 

All: …

GET OUT OF HERE!

 

Ad: Fine, fine~ You’re all no fun~

 

N: Now where were we? Oh yeah…

G: Hell, dance around any way you want.

Ir: Da da da da da~

 

Ig: So-please-do-eat-well

R: And-keep-sleeping-well

P: Make-sure-you-play-as-well

 

L: And-learn-all-things-well

G: Speak-up-for-yourself

Ar: When-fighting, -give-them-hell

 

All: Just like any other normal day

 

Ig: Even-if-you-can’t-cry

Ir: Or-can’t-even-laugh

P: Even-if-you-can’t-sing

G: Or-just-do-anything

 

L: Even-if-you-can’t-love

R: Or-feel-you’re-not-loved

All: Even then, just carry on!

 

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday!

P: Even if the world is gone tomorrow, with-you we’ll always stay.

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday! Keep on facing forward every second of all your days.

 

All: Go-and-live-your-life

Ig: With the people that you care about

All: Go-and-live-your-life

 

L: Find the happiness you dream about

All: Go-and-live-your-life

R: See and do all that you think about

All: Just go out there and try it all-out!

 

P: It’s fine to doubt

G: Go complain aloud

Ar: Mess around a lot

Ir: Be awkward as you are

 

C: Or even cocky as you are

L: And-from-next-week

Ar: And-next-month

Ir: And-next-year

Br: And-next-life

 

All: Your memory lives on!

 

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday!

Ig: No, it doesn’t-matter-if-I-do-sound pretty cliche.

All: Blessings for your birthday, blessings for your everyday! Thanks for all the joy you’ve brought to us, we all wish to say.  
Hip hip hooray, for today and all the rest.  
Hip hip hooray, now here’s to your happiness.

 

All: Hip hip hooray, for today and all the rest.  
Hip hip hooray, cheers for you and all the best.  
Hip hip hooray~


	3. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 3: Connecting by halyosy

All: There’s a reason to sing,

On this very special day.

Because you were born today,

And there’s so much we wanna say.

 

R: The day I heard that my son had made a friend,

I couldn’t hold back my joy,

Because I know he’d be true until the end.

 

L: And when I found out who took care of Pryna for me

I knew that you’d be the one

To be Noctis’ light and to treasure him always 

 

R + L: We’re so glad to see, that both you and he, have been

Each other’s source of strength this whole time.

You’re like his sunshine.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing

On this special day for you.

G: You who always had a smile for us, on both bad days and good.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing

For your twenty-first today.

We are so glad you are here, and for that we wish to say.

Ci: (Oooh!)

 

All: You’re connecting, connecting

Co: With our hearts!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Ci: With your dreams!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Co: All our lives!

 

Ci + Co: We’re connecting with you!

 

G: I know that your heart is impressively strong.

Pushes you to keep keeping on,

Even when the odds are all stacked against you.

 

I: And though I do sometimes think that you’re a pain,

I know in you I have gained,

A friend who I know will always pull through.

 

G + I: We used to think that we wouldn’t ever see

Eye to eye with you, but we’re glad we were wrong.

You’re our brother too!

 

All: There’s a reason to sing

On this special day for you.

A: Though you went through so much crap in life, you didn’t let it drag you down.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing

To celebrate your birth today.

Doesn’t matter where you’re from, you’re a friend now and always.

Ci: (Oooh!)

 

All: You’re connecting, connecting

Co: With our hearts!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Ci: With your dreams!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Co: All our lives!

 

Ci + Co: We’re connecting with you!

 

I: When everything around him became too much,

N: On those bad days your cheer seemed to find me and download.

G: And every time he’d hurt you and royally screw up,

N: I regret it, let it show in my words, let it upload.

 

N: Why is it, that you don’t

Seem to believe in yourself much?

P: But I sometimes think

I’m not good enough to stand by you, oh!

N: Though I said before

You’re good enough for me. But them though?

 

All: Yes, we all really think so.

 

All: You helped me out, bringing

R: My son back to me.

L: Staying always by his side.

G: Keeping the memory of our friend alive.

 

All: You helped me out, took down

A: A threat to us all.

I: Believed in me who was blind.

Ci + Co: Always reminded me that the world was kind.

 

N: Well now do you see,

Just how much you mean

Both to me and everyone else around you?

Who’ve all connected with you.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing,

So come on and sing with me.

N: Let the melody take over, let’s go enjoy everything.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing,

That’s how much to us you mean.

R + L + N: And especially to us, who will always watch you from above.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing,

On this very special day.

A + G + I + Ci + Co: You who always had believed in us, we’d do anything for you.

 

All: There’s a reason to sing,

Now let’s sing in harmony.

Thank you for all you have done, for then and now and beyond!

Ci: (Oooh!)

 

All: You’re connecting, connecting

Co: With our hearts!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Ci: With your dreams!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Co: All our lives!

 

Ci + Co: We’re connecting with you~

Once again! 

 

All: You’re connecting, connecting

Ci: With our hearts!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Co: With your dreams!

 

All: Connecting, connecting

Ci: All our lives!

 

All: We’re connecting with you~


	4. It's All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 4: It's All Over from 'Dreamgirls'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ge = Gentiana | A = Ardyn | B = Bahamut | S = Somnus | Gi = Gilgamesh | N = Noctis

Ge: Ardyn, Bahamut was supposed to…

A: Crown me! Bahamut was supposed to crown me!

 

B: There you are, Ardyn. I’ve been looking all over…

A: I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could’ve warned me, but that would’ve been too kind.

 

B: I’ve been warning you for years to clean up your act. You’ve been tainted, been unclean, crowing as your blood turns black.

A: That’s a lie. That’s a lie! It’s just…I haven’t been feeling that well.

 

B: Ardyn, please. Stop excusing yourself. You’ve been tainted, been unclean and getting crueler all the time.

A: Now you’re lying, you’re lying. I’ve never been so pure.

 

A: You’re lying, you’re lying ‘cause you’re knocking off my brother who thinks he’s better than everybody. He ain’t better than anybody, he ain’t nothing but common.

S: Now who you calling common you self-indulgent, self-absorbed nonprofessional?

 

A: You! I’m calling you, I’m calling you the common piece he’s knocking off.

S: Now you listen to me, Mister Savior-Of-The-World. See, I’ve put up with you for much to long. I have put up with your witching, I’ve put up with your bragging and all your screaming too!

 

Gi: Oh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting?

 

A: Stay out of this, Gilgamesh! This is between Somnus and me.

Gi: Yeah? Well, it’s between me too. I’m as much a part of this royal group as anybody else, and I’m tired. Ardyn, I’m tired…of all the problems you’re making us.

 

A: I always knew you two were together!

Gi: What!?

A: I always knew you two were ganging up on me.

 

S: He had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you always thinking of you…always thinking of you!

B: I knew you were trouble from the start.

A: Trouble?

 

B: You were real bad trouble from the start.

A: Bahamut, I’m your chosen!

 

B: But you’re getting out now. I’m not blessing your line to have you tear it apart. Go ahead and rant and scream and shout! Don’t worry Ardyn…I’ll have you ascend now.

A: There’s no paradise pretty enough to buy me out. You remember that, Draconian.

 

Ge: Lay off, Ardyn…Just take the offer and go.

A: You in this with them, Gentiana?

 

Ge: Cool it, Ardyn. This time you know what you’ve done!

A: So they bought my fiancee out too, huh?

 

Ge: I said cool it, Ardyn. This time you’ve gone too far!

A: Oh I can go further. I can go further.

 

N: I don’t want to stay around this. I’m not yet even part of this business. This is between all of you…This is none of my affair.

A: Yeah? Well, it’s between you too now, dear descendant! This snow job is as much your sin. Look at me, look at me! What did you do to get chosen?

 

N: Now you watch your mouth, watch your mouth, Mister “King of Light”. 'Cause I don’t take that tone from some second-rate Chosen who can’t behave.

A: I’m not feeling well, I got pain.

 

Everyone: Ardyn, we all got pain!

A: Oh, for many years I purged for you…I was your savior.

 

Everyone: You were our trouble.

A: And now you’re telling me…it’s all over?

 

Everyone: And now we’re telling you…it’s all over!

A: And now I’m telling you I ain’t going.

 

Everyone: It’s all over.

A: I ain’t going...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 4: Alice of Human Sacrifice by Yugami-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A- Ardyn | G- Gladiolus | I- Ignis | N- Noctis | L- Lunafreya | P- Prompto || Bracket [ ] indicates lines are spoken

[A: Somewhere in Eos, there was a curious man forgotten by history.

So unusual he was, and no one seemed to know from where he came.

The strange man began to think, “I don’t want to be forgotten this way.”

“How can I make people remember me?”

The man thought to himself out loud for centuries before coming up with an idea.

“I’ll make them come to me, and keep them in my dark and twisted world.”]

 

G: The first Royal walked

Into the crags of Eos’ land

Bravely, with his shield and sword

Held tightly in both hands

 

Cutting down whatever came

With his unyielding wrath

Leaving bodies in his wake

A red and bloody path

 

Then the Red Royal strayed too far

Lost among the cliffs

Giving in to all his whims

His rock prison holding him stiff

 

Much like the gory path

That marked his angered ways

Still his life remains a mystery

Until this very day

 

I: Second Royal was a proper

And bespectacled man

Singing sweetly for all of those

Who lived in Eos’ land

 

Everyday he’d sing and cook

For all the good girls and boys

But one by one, he spread evil

Slowly with his voice

 

Whenever he had stopped to sing

People would gather round.

Madness took sight and mind from him

Shot him down to the ground

 

His blood dyed all the roses

In a bright yet somber red

Once loved and adored by all

The man was left for dead

 

N: The third Royal was a

Pretty boy from Eos’ land

Handsome, the man was born

Into a life so grand

 

He charmed all people and Astrals

Had them answer every beck and call

Then he birthed a kingdom of sleep

That would rise above them all

 

This Royal was then crowned

Henceforth hailed as the Chosen King

Ruling all the people here

Lost himself thanks to a ring

 

Fearing loneliness the man

Became twisted and warped

Once the nation’s savior

Now he’s just a rotting corpse

 

L: Track the bright chocobo’s path

P: That’s where the journey starts

L: A meeting among maroon roses

Both: That’s where the forest parts

 

Both: The invite from the Chosen King

It actually was

The trump card

The Providence of all hearts

 

Both: The fourth Royal was a pair

Of friends brought together by the winds

Stumbling into Eos’ land

Is where their tale begins

 

Both: Wandering around the world

They’ve opened many doors

Marveling at this new place

They traveled, they explored

 

L: The dutiful older woman

P: The cheerful younger man

L: Were close to seeing the nature

Both: Of the true Royal at hand

 

Both: Both will never wake again

Stuck in the dream that they had planned

Forever they wander aimlessly

Around all of Eos’ land


	6. Savior of Dawn and the Tower of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of lyrics, translated or otherwise, re-interpreted to suit the characters of Final Fantasy XV | Chapter 6: Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai by Hitoshizuku x Yama-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re - Regis | C - Cor | Ra - Ravus | L - Lunafreya | Ig - Ignis | P - Prompto | A - Aranea | Ir - Iris | G - Gladiolus | N - Noctis | + - they sing the part together

Re: Abandoned in a foreign and wasted land  
C: People remained there all alone

Ra: Against nature together, hand in hand  
L: That was their home

Ig: Overflowing faith in their hearts  
P: They had to impart

Ir+A: All their joy and their pain  
N+G: They all stood by each other in  
their domain

 

Ir: Passing on divine judgement. Because of that arrogant foolish sheep that  
believed  
G: Replacing the Gods with his own self  
was wise

Ra: Bracing for impending bloodshed.  
Ready to defend against the world’s  
catastrophe  
L: The world’s life is lit at  
The Tower of Light

 

P: Soon a messenger arrives from the Astrals sending word to the  
village of Sol  
C: A prophecy exists

N: “Looking for the next Savior  
Searching for the one who will save the  
world with truth”  
G+A: Said the woman to the young prince

 

Ra: Within the tower  
(Ig: Bestowing glory)  
Ra: There lies much power  
(Ig: But only for those)

N+Ra: Chosen as the blessed  
Savior of Dawn to come  
Re: Together now we go  
(G: Altogether)

Re: Towards  
(C+G: A life of promise)  
Re: Saving what we can  
(C: Of our dear world)

Ir: Slowly dying  
Ir+L: In front of us all

 

C: “For the covenant bestowed upon me”  
Ig: Heeding the divine Astrals’ call

L: Fighting for a slim chance of glory  
G: Give it your all

Ra: With the love and support of those by your side  
P: Helping each other out

A: There’s nothing at all  
G+A: To be fearful of

 

N+L: The first covenant awaited  
behind the door  
(Re:Reaching his hand out to the light)  
N+L: “The Ruby Light” glowing  
with all the lives it bore  
(Re: Out of reach, shining)

N: Putting his hand in his own  
(Re: Out of the blue)  
N: He said with  
N+Re: A grin

 

Re: “We’ll all stand by each other til’ the  
very end!”

N: Pushed away, he sat in silence.  
Turning to see the warped faces of those he calls his kin  
C: He’s not really sure of who to trust now

 

N: Moving on towards the second.  
Leaping forth the Marshal sheathes his blade against him.  
C: Fire in his eyes  
“Ultima Sword” is his

 

Ra: Claiming the “Whispering Dawn,”  
the older brother turns looking with eyes  
of wicked joy and smiles maliciously

 

L: Running forward in resentment  
the younger sister reaches the chamber  
following where her  
“Valhalla’s Providence” lies

 

N: “I had thought I was destined…”  
A: “Keeping it all to yourself”

N: “I had thought I was ordained…”  
Ig: “We’ll never let that go!”  
N+P: Didn’t they used to say  
“greed” can really change someone?

 

Ig: Saying a prayer  
(N: The strategist who)  
Ig: to appease “Gaia’s  
Ig+N: Wrath” sought for too

 

P: Singing out a tune  
N: Only the gunner knew

P: “The Bolt of  
P+N: Judgement” imbued

 

Ir: “For a covenant bestowed upon me”  
G: Keep up your wits until the end

A: Striking hard for a chance at glory  
G: What happened to all of them?

N: Seems like everyone’s thinking only of themselves  
A: And against me, they’ve all

N: Gotten rid of the love  
Ir+A: Keeping us together so far

 

A+N: And the cruel dragoon  
leaps towards her prize  
G: Raging on with the “Tidal Wave”

 

Ir+A: And the cheeky younger sister deceived  
G: Her older brother

Ir: Walking in first she looked back  
G: Tears of the joy

Ir+G: That she let bust. Frozen there by  
dear Shiva’s “Diamond Dust"

 

N: The last of the covenants  
stood before the two  
G: The Pyreburner’s  
“Infernal Blaze” drew

N: their gazes on ahead but alas  
he chose to betray him too. Oh~  
G: Smiling, he cockily bid him adieu

 

N: Betrayed by those he loved  
and had put all his faith in  
L: The covenants were all taken

N+L: Before he had known it and  
L: Making his way forward

N: The unlit torch in hand  
N+L: Slowly walks ahead,  
Approaching the altar…

 

Ra: In reality  
(Ig: Horrifying truths revealed)  
Ra: Unraveled completely

Ig: Locked away,  
N+Ra: The covenant that he thought  
was the punishment to be

 

Re: He was the only one  
(G: Left all alone)  
Re: And so he now

C+G: Sits upon the throne  
Re: Even as he cries

C: Shattering the lies  
Ir: Reaching out for his  
Ir+C: Own paradise

 

Re: Even though being burned  
in a ruby sea  
C: Cut up for all eternity

Ra: Blinded by the light and brought  
to my knees  
L: Trapped in darkness and never   
to be freed

Ig: Swallowed up, endlessly falling into the earth  
Re+C: We will remain with you  
Ra+Ig: Til’ we know you are happy

 

P: Being stricken by  
lightning forever more  
A: Torn up by endless waves that endure

Ir: Being frozen inside, up unto my core  
G: Crawling through the fires

P: In the end please  
make sure you walk tall  
A: “Through the joy and the pain”

P: “Stand together until the end.”  
Ir+G: Our promise will  
live on, and through time transcend

 

N: And the timer now ticks down once again  
Re: Maybe one day when all life has gone

N: All the innocent involved  
die in their plan  
C: Sacrificial lambs

 

N: This vicious  
cycle of death will never end  
Ra: With no one there to help

N: Holding up this one torch  
N+Re+Ra: Those you loved  
helped you claim

N+P: And the bells toll  
at dawn, sending a chill  
Ig+Ra: The peals of glory sound aloud

 

N+P: Kneeling down,  
the Savior accepts Their will  
Ig+Ra: Surrendering  
N+L: Finally, he understands,  
and smiles to himself

 

N+G: Mourning all those he loved  
who sacrificed their lives  
From the tower he then reached up  
to the skies


End file.
